Ryuusei no Rockman: The Dragoons
by DarkMegaSF
Summary: Subaru has got two new classmates. However things with viruses got too rough for them to handle and they got rescued by two new Denpa-Humans. I know, bad summary. Plz R&R. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

** BassMega : This is my alternative story. It will take place after RnR Tribe. And I DO NOT OWN MOST OF THESE CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN 4 OF THE WAVE LIFE-FORMS IN THIS STORY!**

**Subaru : Could you just get on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 1: Look-alike faces**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It all started when Hoshikawa Subaru went to school one day. Ikuta-sensei was looking pretty pleased. That could only mean one thing: there is a new student coming into class. Once Subaru took his seat, he heard a few other students chatting "Hey, did you hear? There is going to be 2 new students coming to class." said a girl. "Yeah I heard. They are supposed to be, like, HOT." said another girl. "I heard that they dared to kick their own father in the knee when they were only 5 years old and the father was, like, 8 times bigger than them." said a boy. "What's this crap about new students?" asked War-Rock, Subaru's Denpa partner.

DING-DONG-DING-DONG

"Class I have an important announcement to make. We have two new students joining us from now on. They are twins and they have the same name." "Almost the same, you no-good fat teacher." interrupted a boy who ran and slugged Ikuta-sensei's stomach. "Ooohhh..." groaned Ikuta-sensei as he fell to the ground. He was a boy with brown hair, a hazel-colored eye, a light blue eye and he wore a cool outfit, a red T-shirt with a darker shirt over it and a pair of hot red trousers. "Shaoran, would you stop slugging people who think our names are the same?" asked another boy who walked in. He looked exactly like Shaoran, only with both eyes hazel-colored and a different set of clothes. An electric-blue T-shirt with an ocean-blue shirt over it and a pair of cool blue jeans. "I just can't stand the fact that they always confuse our names together, Syaoran." said Shaoran.

"Shaoran, Syaoran? Damn it!! This is too confusing!! Are they gay or something?" yelled War-Rock from inside the Star Carrier. "WHO SAID THAT?!?!?!?" yelled twins. Everyone was silent by the sudden outburst of the two. "Uuuugghh..." groaned Ikuta-sensei again as he woke up. "Anyway, boys, introduce yourselves." "Riiiight." the twins said. "Okay, I am Li Syaoran and this is my twin brother, Shaoran." said Syaoran. "Aww they are so cute." "Wow, they are hot!" "These guys are cool." were murmured on the class. Subaru then raised his hand and asked "What do you know about aliens?" Everyone in the class stayed silent. "Technically, the only known aliens we know are beings made of Denpa which is invisible to the naked eye." said Syaoran. "We know this because of the Denpa-related incidents that happened in Kodama Town." Subaru then remained silent. 'How much do they know? They are getting a lot of info here.' he thought.

After school, Syaoran and Shaoran walked towards Subaru and asked "Are you friends with Futaba Tsukasa?" "Yeah, why?" "Could you introduce him to us?" Subaru was surprised but he said "Sure, follow me." He led the twins toward Tsukasa and said "Hey, Tsukasa! These guys want to be your friends." "Oh, okay. Who are you?" "My name is Li Shaoran and this is my twin brother, Syaoran." said Shaoran as he pointed to his brother who said "It is rude to point you know." "Okay. My name is Futaba Tsukasa, nice to meet you. By the way, what happened to your eye?" asked Tsukasa as he pointed at Shaoran's blue eye. The twins flinched when they heard the question. "Err.. Never mind." said Tsukasa quickly.

Suddenly, there was an explosion, causing an earthquake to happen. "What the hell is going on here!?" yelled Shaoran. "I'm feeling dizzy. OOooohh.." said Syaoran as he fell to his knees. "We had better run!" shouted Subaru as they ran out off the school. Subaru put on his Visualizer and saw Denpa viruses everywhere. "Crap! Tsukasa, we had better go!" Tsukasa nodded his head as they ran towards the town. "Wait! Its too dangerous!" yelled the twins. But they had ran off already. Once Subaru and Tsukasa reached there, they shouted out "Denpa-Henkan! Hoshikawa Subaru, On-Air!" "Denpa-Henkan! Futaba Tsukasa, On-Air!" as they transformed into Rock Man and Gemini Spark.

"I can't believe that there are still viruses here." said Gemini W. "Shut up and let's do this. _Gemini Thunder!_" said Gemini B as they blasted a whole line of viruses. "I hate it when you talk to yourselves. _Battle Card! Ryuuenzan!_" said Rock Man as he slashed his way through the viruses until they were away from Gemini Spark. "Darn it! There are too many of them!" yelled War-Rock after 2 minutes. Then, both of them heard someone say "_Lightning Burst!_" and a huge flash of electricity shot out, deleting a wide area of viruses. They looked up and saw a Denpa-human wearing electric-blue armor. A head of a dragon was used as a helmet with a red visor, the armor had the sign of a dragon on it and the where the right hand should have been, another head of a dragon took its place. "W..Who are you?" said Rock Man as he saw the result of the attack. "I am Dragoon Thunder." said the Denpa-Human as he disappeared.

**Back to where Gemini Spark is..**

"_Rocket Knuckle!_ Dammit! There are too many viruses! This is getting us nowhere!" said Gemini B as he shot at another line of viruses. "You're telling me! I'm tired already! _Elec-Sword!_" yelled Gemini W as he slashed at more viruses. After two minutes of fighting, the two were cornered. "Aw great! We are so screwed" said both of the Gemini Spark as they saw the viruses advancing on them. Suddenly, they heard someone shouting "_Inferno Burst!_" as a huge blast of fire deleted all of the viruses that they were fighting. "Whoa, who did that?" said Gemini W. "Look! Up there!" said Gemini B as he pointed toward a rooftop. A Denpa-Human that looked exactly like Dragoon Thunder only with the head of a dragon for a hand was on the other side, the visor was colored blue and the armor that was colored red was seen. "And who are you?" said Gemini B. "My name is Dragoon Fire."

** BassMega : This one had more inspiration than my other story. I hope you like it. Please give constructive reviews and do not flame me.**

**Subaru : The chapter was finished already? Aw man.. Aaah well, gotta go watch a movie, c ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**BassMega : Okay the next chapter is here.**

**Subaru : Sweet, more action!**

**Chapter 2 : The Mysterious Duo**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dragoon Fire then disappeared and out of the battlefield. "Now who would that be?" asked Gemini W. "Who cares. Let's just find Subaru." said Gemini B. After 3 minutes they found him, standing still while staring at a rooftop in his Rock Man form. "Whoa, what happened here?" asked Gemini W as he saw the remains of Denpa on the roads. "What are you staring at?" yelled Gemini B as Rock Man did not answer. "Hey, listen to this." said Gemini B as he whispered to Gemini W.

"You sure that will work?"

"Of course it will work! It will also be friggin' funny!"

"If you say so."

As they both charge up electricity into their fist, the two of them yelled "_Rocket Knuckle!_" The attack hit Rock Man in the stomach, causing him to revert back into Subaru. "OOOWWW!!!" yelled Subaru as he clutched his stomach and rolled around in pain. "HAHAHAHAHAH!" laughed the two Gemini Spark as they saw what he was doing and revert back into human. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO SHOCK ME!!" yelled Subaru even louder. "It was Rey's idea, not mine."

**(BassMega : This is reference to both the game and anime)**

"We should get back to the school, you know?" said Gemini, Tsukasa's Denpa partner. "For once, I agree with Gemini" said War-Rock. "Then let's go!" shouted the two boys. When they reached there, the school was closed. There was a notice saying "SCHOOL CLOSED DUE TO INCIDENT IN KODAMA TOWN" Subaru read the sign carefully and yelled "No school? Hurrah! Party Time!" "Where did you two run off to?" Subaru and Tsukasa froze, trying to recognize the voice. "Syaoran, Shaoran? What are you two still doing here?" they said as they turned around to face the twins. "Well, we ran after you but somehow you vanished into thin air. And then we saw Gemini Spark and Rock Man somewhere else when we were walking back and we saw them get beat up. When we came back, the sign was already here. Mind telling us what happened?" Syaoran asked curiously. "Uumm... We ran and saw the viruses headed this way so we used the Card Force system to delete some of them. Uumm... However, there were too many for us and thats when Rock Man and Gemini Spark showed up so we ran off and hid ourselves." Subaru said with sweat going down his back. 'Nice save Subaru, you were almost found.' he thought. "We believe you. Anyway, its getting late and we should go home for lunch. See you later." said Shaoran as he and his twin sped off toward the residential area.

"Let's head for the new restaurant nearby. I'll call Misora." said Subaru as they head for the bus stop. "Good idea, Subaru." replied Tsukasa. Subaru then called Misora _'Hello, Hibiki Misora here.' _"Ah, Misora, this is Subaru. You wanna come with me and Tsukasa to eat at the new restaurant? It just opened up last week." _'Okay, I'll be there in 5 minutes...*kchnk*'_ "She said that she will be there in five minutes, so let's go." said Subaru as they ran towards the restaurant. "Lucky for us it didn't get damaged in the attack. Looks like everybody is too scared to come out after the fight." said Tsukasa as they walked nearer to the entrance. "Hey guys, am I late?" asked Harp Note who just appeared out of nowhere. "Nope, we just got here too." said Subaru. Harp Note then revert back into human and the three of them got in. As they were eating, Subaru heard 2 voices saying "Subaru, Tsukasa? And ... IS THAT HIBIKI MISORA!!?" The three kids spun around to see the twins again who were staring dumbfounded at the sight of Misora. Then, the twins fainted.

"Okay, what do we do with them?" asked Harp from Misora's Star Carrier. "I dunno. What do you think War-Rock?" asked Subaru. "I'd say we leave them at the corner and you guys continue to eat." "That isn't a wise descision." said Gemini. "I'd say we wake them up, make them get over their shock then you continue eating." "We should take Gemini's suggestion." said Misora who lifted Syaoran onto her back. Tsukasa did the same to Shaoran while Subaru brought a bucket of water. He splashed it at the twins. "AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!! WE'RE AWAKE WE'RE AWAKE!!" yelled the two as they jerked up. "Mind telling us who you are?" asked Misora. "Oh, they're new classmates of ours who just moved into town. Their names are Syaoran and Shaoran." answered Tsukasa calmly. "Oh, sorry about that, I was just being suspicious." "Hey Subaru, Tsukasa? You never said that you were friends with a pop singer." said Syaoran as they got up. "Yeah, there were rumors that you were but we didn't believe it." continued Shaoran. "Oh, thats a long story...Wait, there was a rumor about it?" asked Subaru. "Yeah, we heard it from when we were studying overseas." answered the both of them.

**A few minutes later...**..

"..And that's how we heard the rumors." explained the twins. "I see..So what are you doing here?" asked Tsukasa. "Isn't it obvious?" said Syaoran and then Shaoran continued saying "We're here to eat." "No offense, but the way you talk sounds like that Gemini Spark." "Oh, its a habit of ours, it starts.." started Shaoran then continued by Syaoran "Whenever we talk about the same thing." "Oh, I see then. By the way, what happened to your eye?" The twins flinched again at the questions. "Its a long story." they said in unison. "Oh, never mind then." Misora quickly said "No its okay, you see. There was once an accident that happened to us 2 years ago. Shaoran lost an eye because of it. I got a permanent scar on my leg. Weird-looking for some reason." said Syaoran as he revealed his left leg. There was a jagged scratch shaped like a dragon. "How did Shaoran recover?" asked Subaru. "I didn't. The surgeons at the hospital had to give me an eye transplant, only it was blue." said Shaoran. "Sorry if you had to relive all those memories. We didn't know." said Tsukasa. "Like I said, its okay. Just, don't tell anybody okay?" asked Syaoran. "We promise." said Subaru, Misora and Tsukasa at the same time. "Thanks you guys." said Shaoran.

**BassMega : Phew, that was longer than I had expected. Please review and and no flaming.**

**Subaru : Why finish the chapter so soon? You could have just wrote more.**

**BassMega : Shut Up! It feels like a cliffhanger that's why.**


	3. Chapter 3

**BassMega : I'm making two chapters in good time. Sweet!**

**Subaru : Yeah, yeah. Whatever.**

**BassMega : Shut Up! You No Good Damsel In Distress!**

**Subaru : What did you call me!**

**BassMega : Shut Up and lets get on with the fic.**

**Chapter 3 : The Decision**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When everyone was going home, Subaru signaled Tsukasa and Misora for a private conversation as the twins went home. "I know you won't believe me but, I got rescued in that virus attack." he said. "Funny, same thing happened to Rey and I." replied Tsukasa. "Really? What happened?" asked Misora curiously. After they explained what happened to Misora, she noticed something. "Hey, don't your rescuers look like mirror images of each other?" "Hmm..Hey you're right!" exclaimed Subaru. "Their Denpa wavelengths are the same so why not the same Denpa-Being?" War-Rock asked. "Its impossible to Denpa-Henkan with 2 humans at the same time." Gemini said with a sigh. "Whaddya mean? _You_ do it." "I only Denpa-Henkan with _1_ human who has Multiple Personality Disorder you stupid dog." War-Rock got angry and said "Shut Up! You Two-Faced Gay FM Seijin!" "You are _so_ going down!" yelled Gemini as they fought outside the Star Carriers. "Don't they ever stop?" asked Harp. "No, I don't think so." Tsukasa said with a sigh.

**Meanwhile**

"Y'know, Rock Man and Subaru are pretty similar. Don'tcha think?" asked Syaoran. "Come to think of it, yeah. According to the images on TV, that is." answered Shaoran. "When I saw Rock Man today, I was pretty sure that he had Subaru's pendant, only it was stuck on his chest-plate." "He was Denpa-Henkaned with the space fugitive from Planet AM who then lived on Planet FM by the name of War-Rock." said a voice from Syaoran's Star Carrier. "And just how do you know that, Dragoon?" asked both of the twins. "*sigh* Syaoran, the proof was right on Rock Man's left hand. Don't tell me you didn't see it?" asked Dragoon. "Umm, I didn't see it." answered Syaoran. "Why are the both of us hopeless sometimes?" Shaoran said as he sighed. "Who knows." was all Syaoran could say as they entered their house.

**The next day**

When Subaru went to school, a rather strange event took place. Solo was there talking to the twins. When they spotted Subaru, Solo quickly left. Subaru got confused and asked the twins "What was Solo talking about?" "Oh, you know him?" asked Syaoran as Subaru nodded. "He was asking about my blue eye. We didn't tell you this yesterday but after the transplant, I was able to see the Denpa world through my new eye. That was how we saw Rock Man and Gemini Spark in the first place." explained Shaoran. "How did you see them?" asked Syaoran. Subaru surprised and answered with "These glasses on my head are called 'Visualizers'. They allow me to see the Denpa world clearly." " I see, that's some nice tech you got." said Shaoran. Suddenly, a girl's scream could be heard and the three boys look around. A tall dark figure was approaching the school. "This guy can't be good news." said Subaru.

**BassMega: Srry if you wanted to see the battle scene but I have no idea what he should be called. PM me if you got an idea for it or review. Pls help me out. I won't continue this unless some one helps me out.**

**Subaru: Aw man! And we were just gettin' to the battle scene too!**


	4. Chapter 4

**BassMega : Okay, I was only able to continue this becoz my friend from RL gave me a name to use.**

**Subaru : Yeah, yeah. Let's get on with the action!**

**War-Rock : When can you shut up, Subaru.**

**Subaru : War-Rock, when did you get here?**

**BassMega : Err.. Let's get on with the fic.**

**Chapter 4 : The New Enemy**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The figure was holding two energy blades. His helmet had a blue visor, the helmet covering the mouth, a star-shaped armor on the forehead. The figure's armor had a red saber symbol on the black-colored chest-plate. The figure's gauntlets had spikes at the elbow area. "Everyone, run for your lives!" shouted Subaru as he ran to a deserted field. "Denpa-Henkan! Hoshikawa Subaru, On-Air!" he shouted as he transformed again. What he didn't know was that the twins ran into an empty classroom and shouted "Denpa-Henkan! Li Syaoran/Shaoran, On-Air!" at the same time. However, Misora and Tsukasa also saw the figure and transformed as well. While he was going to slice up the walls, Rock Man stood in his way and gave him a kick to the stomach.

"Ow! Who the hell are you?"

"Rock Man, and you?"

"Saber Edge"

"Why are you attacking the school?"

"I'm looking for someone. Now get lost!"

Suddenly, two voices were heard saying "_Flash Bolt! Flame Cannon!_" as two projectiles hit Saber Edge, blasting him into a wall. Rock Man looked at the rooftop and saw both of the Dragoons.

"Dragoon Thunder and Dragoon Fire. I've been looking for you two" growled Saber Edge.

"Saber Edge, what are you doing on Earth?!?" yelled Dragoon Thunder.

"Looking for you two"

"Well this is no way to do it!" shouted Dragoon Fire.

"And why should I care?"

"Your REALLY asking for it! _Elec-Sword!_" yelled Dragoon Thunder as he tried to slash at Saber Edge but got slashed himself.

"Dragoon Thunder! Now I'm mad! _Flame-Sword!_" yelled Dragoon Fire as he was engaged in a sword fight with Saber Edge.

**Meanwhile**

Rock Man saw Gemini Spark and Harp Note and ran towards them.

"Okay, Tsukasa, I want you and Rey to fight Saber Edge and keep him busy while Misora and I fight the Dragoons" said Rock Man.

"Why do you have to fight them? They saved us" said Gemini W

"We don't know their motives for doing that. And according to what I heard, Saber Edge was looking for them."

"Fine, but don't think we will keep doing what you say!" snapped Gemini B.

**After 2 minutes of stabbing and slashing...**

Dragoon Fire was getting tired as his movements began to slow down.

Dragoon Thunder then got up to help his brother. But then he heard voices.

"_Gemini Thunder!_" and a blast of electricity was aimed at Saber Edge and Dragoon Fire.

"Dragoon Fire! GET OUT OF THERE!" he yelled, causing Dragoon Fire to look at the attack and jump away as the blast hit Saber Edge.

"What the hell was THAT for!?" yelled Dragoon Fire as he saw Gemini Spark. "I saved you and repay me HOW? By attacking me?"

"We weren't aiming at you. We were aiming at _him_. _Elec-Sword!_" said both of the Gemini Spark as they dashed towards Saber Edge.

"Huh, what's going on?" wondered both of the Dragoons out loud. But then they heard two more voices.

"_Battle Card! Gatling Gun!_" "_Shock Note!_" and the attacks hit the Dragoons.

"Rock Man, Harp Note? What are you doing?" yelled Dragoon Fire as they got up.

"_Battle Card! BreakSabre! Ryuuenzan! _Finding out some answers!" shouted Rock Man as he slashed at them.

"_Flame-Sword! _Answers, what answers?" he responded while having a sword fight with Rock Man.

"Like why did you save them and why is that man here!! _Machine Gun String!_" shouted Harp Note.

"_Elec-Sword! _Like hell we'll tell you about him! This is PERSONAL!" roared Dragoon Thunder as he slashed at the strings.

"We only saved you only because the viruses were _his_ fault!" yelled Dragoon Fire again.

Rock Man and Harp Note then stopped. "Saber Edge's fault?" questioned Rock Man.

"He has an ability to summon viruses, that's why we helped in the first place!" yelled the both of the Dragoons.

**Meanwhile**

"Get out of my way!" yelled Saber Edge as he slashed furiously.

"Sorry, no can do. We've got business with you!" said Gemini B.

"I don't recall having anything to do with any of you!"

"You don't, but we do" said Gemini W.

"GET LOST ALREADY! _Screen Divide!_" he yelled as he placed both of his energy blades together and they formed a huge burst of energy. Saber Edge then struck the ground as a beam of energy came from it, attacking Gemini Spark.**(A/N : Yeah, yeah I know. Ripped the attack off Colonel from MMBN)**

"AAARRRRGGGGHHH!!!" Gemini Spark yelled as they hit the wall.

"That'll teach you for messing with me" Saber Edge said with a triumphant tone.

"Not exactly. _Rocket Knuckle!_" yelled the both of them as the attack hit Saber Edge in the stomach.

"What is WRONG with people these days? They keep aiming for the stomach!!" he yelled in agony.

"That attack hurt, ya know that." said Gemini B as he brushed off some dust.

"Ya, and it dang stings too." concluded Gemini W.

"_Step-Sword!_" yelled Saber Edge as he disappeared only to reappear in front of Gemini B and slashed at him.

"Rey! You'll pay for that!" Gemini W shouted angrily.

**BassMega : Stop this at once!**

**Subaru : You heard the guy. Get off!**

**War-Rock : Never!!**

**BassMega : Stop it or I will make you guys hug and kiss**

***Fighting stops***

**BassMega : Much better. Anyway please review.  
**


	5. Sorry for inconvenience

**Title : WARNING!**

BassMega : I'm going to put this on hold until some1 actually reviews. If not, then I will NOT complete it.

Subaru : What! That's not fair!

BassMega : It is fair considering the fact that NO ONE reviewed on it, I'd say this isn't a good fic. After the year ends and no one still reviews on it, I'll delete this story.

Subaru : C'mon! This isn't fair! This is a good fic! It's just that not many like fan-made characters.

BassMega : EXACTLY! That is the entire reason why I'm going to put this on hold in the first place. And I'll start another fic starring characters from MegaMan X, MegaMan Zero and MegaMan Zx series at the same time.

Subaru : How the hell is that even possible? Time-Travel?

BassMega : Err.. I'll give some hints anyway. A portal through time and space sends X, Zero, Copy X, Omega Zero, a rebuilt Giro and Vent into another dimension. The villains who started this chain of portals are Sigma, Dr. Weil and Master Albert. However, they are under orders by another villain, who I won't reveal until I posted the story.

Misora : (appears out of nowhere)** That's a lot of info and characters.**

Subaru : AAAHHH!! Misora! You scared me!

Misora : Did I? (giggles)****

BassMega : Oh, and if someone wants me to make a Subaru X Misora fic, PM me your idea of a story plot.

War-Rock : Crud, a love story. I think I'm gonna be sick.

Harp : All you care about is fighting, you little dog.

War-Rock : Shut up! You poor excuse of an instrument.

Harp : What was that!?!

War-Rock : (gulps)** Err.. Nothing**

BassMega : Please R&R.


	6. Chapter 5

**BassMega : Thank you, LMLNet for reviewing on the story. I'll continue now.**

Subaru : Phew. Close call.

Misora : Could you keep it down? I wanna read!

Chapter 5 : Saber Edge's True Strength

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mamamiya!" groaned Saber Edge as he got up. "Y'know, your slang needs to be updated. No one says that anymore." said Gemini B. Gemini W shook his head and asked "Is this the right time to be saying that?" "Nope, but I wanted to anyway." "Jeez, you ARE laid-back." "Shaddup!" "Are you two crazy?" asked a baffled Saber Edge. "WE ARE NOT CRAZY!!!" yelled the two Gemini Spark. "Whatever. Take this! _Wave Slash!_ **(BassMega : Made Up)**" he said as he placed his two blades together and sliced the air, causing a cresent-shaped wave to hit the two Gemini Spark. "YEEEAAAARRRGGGGHHHHH!!!" yelled the two as they got smashed into the wall. "Serves you right." "You are going to PAY for that! Plasma Gun!" yelled Gemini B as he fired at Saber Edge. "Arrgghh!" said Saber Edge as he stood there, stunned.

However, Rock Man and the others started to attack Saber Edge. "_Battle Card! Radar Missiles!_" "_Pulse Song!_" "_Plasma Bolt!_" "_Flame Cannon!_" and said attacks hit the stunned Saber Edge, causing him to be blasted ten feet underground. "Oooh~.. You have gone over the line. IT'S PAYBACK TIME!! _Cross Divide!_**(BassMega:Again, ripped off of Colonel)**" yelled Saber Edge as he jumped out of the hole he made and somehow charged his weapons with destructive energy and slashed a cross-shaped attack at all 6 heroes, blasting them to hit the wall again and thus wrecking the school once more. "I'M NOT DONE YET!! _Delta Ray Edge!_**(BassMega:This time from Proto Man)**" he yelled again as he slashed waves from three different direction, causing said attack to from a triangular pattern. The attack surrounded the heroes and caused the heroes to crash at random places.

Rock Man however, crashed into a wall with War-Rock half-way biting on Rock Man's helmet. "Your helmet tastes funny." he commented as he let go. The Dragoons however, got impatient with Saber Edge as they began charging energy into their 'dragon heads' and fired while yelling "_Lightning Burst!_" "_Inferno Burst!_" as the two blasts of electricity and fire hit their target dead-on. However, Saber Edge managed to deflect the attack with his two blades. "Hah! You're not as strong as they said you are." he said. "Crap! This isn't good news!" said the two Dragoons. In the nick of time, the heroes heard someone yelled "_Bly Break!_" and a purple explosion blasted Saber Edge into the Denpa-World. Standing at where the explosion occured was Bly, the last survivor of Mu. He had his sword out ready for another attack. "B-B-Bly!" stuttered Rock Man, Harp Note and both of the Gemini Spark.

**BassMega : So how's that for cliffhangar? I hate to admit it, but this chapter is really short.**

Subaru : It is SUPER short if you ask me.

Misora : Don't be so mean, Subaru.

BassMega : Yeah! Listen to the pop singer! Anyway, please review.


	7. Chapter 6

**BassMega : Subaru and Misora are 'interacting' at the moment and as of that they won't be joining us for the Author's Space today. Speaking of which, what are they doing?**

**"...."**

**BassMega : Who cares anyway? B.T.W. I changed this fic to Adventure/Humor and I will refer to Dragoon Fire as Fire and Dragoon Thunder as Thunder. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 6 : Denpa-Human's Rage**

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Bly jumped while changing his frequency onto the Wave Roads. "Who in kodachies are you?" questioned Saber Edge. "The name is Bly .. and I'm your doom!" growled Bly as he started slashing at Saber Edge. As they exchanged blows, the Dragoons started asking Rock Man and his friends questions. "Who is that guy?" asked Thunder. "His name is Bly and he is a rival of mine." answered Rock Man. "Where did he come from?" asked Fire "He came from the continent of Mu." answered Harp Note. "Mu? As in the legendary ancient continent?" asked Thunder again. "Yup, that's it. By the way, who are you Denpa-Henkaned with?" asked Rock Man. "I am the AM Seijin, Dragoon." said the dragon heads on the hands of both the Dragoons. Rock Man and his friends jumped in shock. "Whoa! The heads both talk!" exclaimed Gemini B. "Are you two actually 1 person with 2 personalities?" asked Gemini W hopefully. "Nope, we are 2 different people in whole." replied Fire. Then, War-Rock shouted out "Hah! I told you so! But you wouldn't listen! Who's the wise guy now Gemini? Hah!"

Everyone just stared at him. "Err.. Could you stop staring at me? It is kinda wierd." he said while looking at the eyes of those who stared at him. "Who in Blaze's/Spark's name are YOU?" asked both Fire and Thunder. "Err.. Didn't I tell you that he's War-Rock?" said Dragoon. The both of the Denpa-Humans looked at each other, then looked at Rock Man, then at each other again.... "DAMN YOU THUNDER!! HOW COULD YOU FORGET SOMETHING SO IMPORTANT!!" roared Fire. "It ain't my fault! YOU forgot too! Dragoon told the the BOTH of us!" protested Thunder as they started arguing in a really loud manner. Rock Man and his friends just stood there, stunned by the sudden outburst of Fire. "Umm.. What are we gonna do now?" asked Rock Man. "I dunno.. How about watching Bly fight?" replied Harp Note. "Great idea!" yelled Gemini Spark.

**Meanwhile on the Wave Roads.**  
"DAMMIT! WHY THE HELL ARE EVEN ATTACKING ME?!? I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!!" yelled Saber Edge as he dodged another slash at his head. Bly simply smirked and slashed a wave at his enemy. "Silent type?? Aw, shit!" cursed Saber Edge as he dodged it, barely missing his face. "Hey! Watch the Face! I don't wanna put on make-up on a scar!" Then, Bly started laughing. "What's so funny?" demanded Saber Edge. "Hehehe, I've never thought that someone of your abilities use MAKE-UP!" replied Bly while laughing.

"Hey! It's my identity's job!' Saber Edge protested.

"Aren't you being controlled by the Denpa-Being?"

"Shaddup, OLD GEEZER!" yelled Saber Edge as he got furious. Bly stopped dead and looked at Saber Edge in confusion.

"Old geezer?".

"Yeah! An old geezer in the form of a snobby little kid!" replied Saber Edge.

All he got in reply was an angry Bly unleashing whatever attacks and powers he knew of in fury. Saber Edge had to keep dodging to prevent himself from getting sliced up or mercilessly killed. However, due to the fact that Bly had the powers of Mu, Saber Edge got too confident in his abilities and as a result, got slashed many times. Most of them being near the face.

"Crap! I didn't expect this! Grr.. I WILL be back!" yelled Saber Edge as he pulsed out.

Bly, however did not take this too well and screamed "COME BACK HERE YOU COWARDLY BASTARD!!" and some other things that shouldn't be printed for the sake of writing.

"Er.. Anyone knows what to do with him?" asked Gemini B as all of them sweatdropped when they heard what he was saying.

"I have exactly NO idea." replied Gemini W.

* * *

**In some unknown location...  
**"Grr!! Those fools will pay for interfering with us!!" cursed Saber Edge.

"Now, now Saber Edge. I have sent an agent to take care of the little disturbance in our plans. It's only a matter of time before we get the Energy Shard. Then we can go to the next stage of my plan." said an unknown and deep voice.

"Yes, Master! Soon you will conquer the universe."

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

**BassMega : Pretty much one of the shortest chapters in the world no matter how if I look at it.**

**Subaru : **(runs past BassMega with lumps on his head)** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!**

**Misora : **(chases Subaru while holding a giant frying pan) **This is what you get for reading my diary!!**

**Subaru : SPARE ME PLEASE!!**

**BassMega : Oookay, wasn't expecting that but PLEASE REVIEW I'm BEGGING you!!**


	8. Chapter 7

**BassMega : Next chapter is up at last! I will also add Japanese terms like '-chan','-san' and Inchou starting from this chapter. PS:Sorry about the late update.  
**

**Misora : And Subaru is hospitalized due to life-threatening injuries.

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 : Secret Agent**

Bly was still swearing at the empty sky. The Dragoons stopped arguing and started fighting. Gemini Spark decided to have a game of Janken to pass the time. Rock Man and Harp Note were discussing on an unknown subject when a loud, high-pitched scream was heard.

"Rock Man-sama!"

'Crap' thought the said person as he saw Shirogane Luna running towards him at full speed. "Uh, guys? I'd better go!" he said as he pulsed out.

Bly looked down to see what was causing all the ruckus. The Dragoons stared at Luna in surprise that she could scare Rock Man away so easily. Harp Note was pissed at her for interrupting an important conversation. Gemini Spark stopped playing when they noticed that Rock Man left. Luna was feeling rather awkward with so many people staring at her.

"Oookay.." said Thunder.

"That was weird," said Fire.

"We should go, said Gemini W as they all pulsed out.

"Rock Man-sama, where are you?" Luna whispered to herself.

School could not be started due to the damage caused in the battle.

* * *

**Wednesday the next week...  
**Ikuta-sensei didn't come to school. The substitute teacher was a red-haired man with dark brown eyes, a black shirt, a pair of gray trousers and white striped shoes.

"Hello, Ikuta-sensei can't come today because his wife got sick. My name is Kosuke Akira. I hope to get your cooperation for the rest of the day," he said as he set his books down.

"Hai! Kosuke-sensei!" responded the students.

"Please don't call me by my surname," Akira said gravely.

"Hai! Akira-sensei!"

Syaoran and Shaoran however, were discussing with each other.

"Didn't that Bly guy look like Solo to you?" asked Shaoran.

"Yea, and didn't he have the same mark on his suit like the one on Solo's shirt?" whispered Syaoran.

"That's more evidence that Bly _is_ Solo. By the way, didn't that White Gemini Spark guy ask us if we had multiple personalities?"

"Isn't Tsukasa the only one with that sort of ailment now?"

"Does that mean that he is Gemini Spark?"

"Let's just--" started Syaoran but was interrupted by a clearing of a throat. The twins looked up from their desk and saw Akira looking straight at them. Judging by the look on his face, he was _VERY_ annoyed.

"Um.... Moshi-moshi?" asked a nervous Shaoran.

"Baka!" hissed Syaoran.

"You two, stand outside of class for an hour while balancing a bucket of water each on your head," said Akira sternly.

"Sensei, isn't that a bit too.. I dunno... Harsh?" asked Shaoran.

"No! Now go before I change my mind and push you off the roof instead!"

"Okay! Okay! Jeez, you don't have to go crazy, old man."

"**SAY THAT AGAIN!! I DARE YOU TO DO SO!!!**"

".... We'll be going now."

Every student in the class stared in amazement at Akira as the twins got out of class. Syaoran was cursing his brother's idiotic actions while Shaoran was cursing his teacher's mentality. Lucky for him, Akira couldn't hear him. When no one was looking, Subaru sent a text message to Tsukasa. "_Tsukasa-kun, we have a weird teacher today, huh?"_

"_He seems too stressed out, Subaru-kun._" was his reply.

Just then, Subaru received a text message from Misora. "_Hi, Subaru-kun! Wanna come to my latest concert? I'll send four tickets to your house. Tell me who are you bringing along with you._"

"_Okay, Misora-chan. I'll bring Tsukasa-kun and the twins._"

* * *

**Lunchtime...  
**Subaru sat together with Tsukasa and the twins. Shaoran was complaining about their punishment. "... I mean, come _on!_ How are you supposed to balance a flat base with a round head?!"

"Hey, you guys. Wanna come to Misora-chan's latest concert this weekend?" asked Subaru as he opened his bento.

"Sure, count us in," said Syaoran as he punched his brother. _"OW!"_

"Hey me too, I love music!" exclaimed Tsukasa.

"Now, let's keep this quiet from her fans," whispered Subaru as he looked around the cafeteria.

"You mean Inchou?" Tsukasa whispered back. Subaru nodded slowly.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Shaoran.

"Our class Inchou, Shirogane Luna," said Subaru. "Blond girl with green eyes wearing long sleeved shirt with skin-tight pants. Her hair swirls around like a pig's tail at both ends."

"I think we saw her yesterday running after Rock Man," said Syaoran.

Tsukasa rolled his eyes, or rather, Hikaru rolled his eyes and said "You do NOT wanna know what she will do when she sees him."

"WOAH!" shouted the twins as they fell off their chairs.

"Tsu-Tsukasa? You sounded quite weird.." said Shaoran. Hikaru was about to answer but Subaru cut him off.

"This is Futaba Hikaru. It's his other personality."

"I-I see," said Syaoran.

"Didn't expect it to be THIS wild.." muttered Shaoran.

"I heard that!"

"So WHAT?!?"

"Shaoran, you're being a pain in the arse," said Syaoran.

"See you on Saturday. I give the tickets to you at the concert," said Subaru.

"Hai!" said Tsukasa and the twins. Little did they know that Akira overheard their conversation.

'Hmm.. A concert, huh? Excellent! I've got a plan,' he thought before his Star Carrier started ringing. "Hello?" Akira asked as he answered the call.

_"Status Report?"_ asked a distorted voice.

"I found out the plans of our targets. Apparently, they are headed to a famous concert during the weekend. However, they will be with uninvited guests," he replied.

_"_Uninvited_ guests?"_

"Affirmative, they are the nuisance that caused Saber Edge plenty of trouble last week."

_"Anything else I should know?"_

"Yes, I have a plan. *whispers*"

_"I see. Commence your strategy once the time is right, _Moon Slayer._"_

"Yes, Master," said Akira as he ended the call.

* * *

**BassMega: That should be long enough. I think.**

**Misora: BassMega, I'm shocked! You _THINK!?_**

**BassMega: Got a problem with that? By the way, where's Solo? I wanted him here.  
**

**Subaru: Dunno, he vanished into thin air.**

**BassMega: Are you supposed to be here?**

**Subaru: Nope.**

**BassMega: You're dead. To everyone else; Please click on the button below and REVIEW!  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**BassMega: I really apologize for taking so long to update. I can't really blame this all on writer's block. Though I can blame part of it due to the fact that I went for a holiday and I couldn't write anything then.**

**Subaru : Are you making excuses?**

**BassMega: Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?**

**Subaru: Nah. You took so long that I recovered faster then your next chapter.**

**BassMega: O_O Oookay... Now ON with the chapter... Not much humor though.

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Chaos in the concert.**

"If there is one thing I hate most.." muttered Syaoran as Subaru, Tsukasa and the twins were given the front seats to the concert with the rest of the fans staring. "It's attracting unnecessary attention to myself."

"C'mon lighten' up, bro! We're like, famous!!" said Shaoran cheerfully.

"You do realize that drawing unwanted attention could lead to jealously? And you do realize that some people get drastic when their jealous?"

"Its not like we can't protect ourselves."

Syaoran then sighed, 'Why am I so unlucky to be born with this fool for a brother? And a _twin_ brother of all things,' he thought as he watched the arguments between the workers and the fans.

"Why are _they_ getting the front seats?!" one of the fan boys yelled at the workers.

"Because, they had a special reservation as I told you 5 times already! Are you DEAF or something?!?" yelled the worker.

"Shut it, ass swipe!!"

"You're asking for it!! RRRAAARRRGGGHHH!!!" yelled the worker as he jumped on the fan boy, punching him to Hell-Knows-Where. With most of the guys yelling "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" and some others cheering, the other workers decided to pry the two apart. Subaru and the rest saw this and sweat-dropped. Syaoran turned to Shaoran and said,

"See? _That_ proves my point right there."

"Zip it, bro," replied Shaoran.

* * *

**Meanwhile, somewhere else...**

Akira looked away from the commotion. He turned back to a couple a strangers. "Good, you're here. Let's go through this. Once the concert starts, Kushijima, you are to bust in and cause a distraction while Tohma and I will attack from behind, making sure that it's a surprise. The Dragoons will have no choice but to be separated from their friends. Once 1 of us steal the Energy Shard he will signal the others to escape. If this works, we will be able to obtain the Energy Shard without any casualties."

The two strangers nodded.

"Good, now let's wait until the time is right for us to strike," said Akira.**

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the concert...**

"Nice view," said Shaoran as he saw where they seated.

"Why say something so obvious?" asked Tsukasa.

"I'd rather not tell you. Its not right."

"Perv."

"I'm not a perv."

"Says you."

"Oh up yours, bro."

"Whatever."

So the concert starts.. with announcements and proof of copyright permission to sing the song due to the fact that they had no original song of their own. So when Misora was just about to sing, one of the walls was busted down. the one who did it was none other than Saber Edge himself.

"WAHAHAHA!! DRAGOON, SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD!! GAHAHAHAHA!!" he yelled.

"He's acting crazier then last time," whispered Shaoran to Syaoran, who only twitched his eye.

"I noticed. Let's get out of here," he replied as the two ran off.

"Tsukasa-kun, Misora-chan, let's go!" yelled Subaru as he, too ran off. The two whom he spoke two following suit. When the twins found a deserted spot, they yelled,

"Denpa Henkan! Li Shaoran/Syaoran, On-Air!"

And they transformed into Dragoon Fire and Dragoon Thunder. The other three arrived just in time the two dematerialize into the Wave World.

"So the Dragoon's were here all this time?" wondered Tsukasa.

"Let's just get on with it; Denpa Henkan! Hoshikawa Subaru," said Subaru.

"Hibiki Misora,"

"Futaba Tsukasa,"

"On-Air!" all of them yelled as they transformed into Rock Man, Harp Note and Gemini Spark and they, too dematerialize into the Wave World.

* * *

**At the concert....**

"Saber Edge! Don't you get tired of this?" yelled Dragoon Fire the moment the two reached the concert.

"Shut up!! I am going to PWN your asses to God-Knows-Where!!" said Saber Edge as he lifted up his blades, charging them with energy.

"What's with the internet chat talk?" asked Dragoon Thunder.

"SILENCE!! I will not be questioned by a couple of idiotic A-Holes!!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL US YOU PSYCHO?!?!" yelled the Dragoon's as they charged at him... as they did not know about Akira's plan.

'Perfect, all according to plan.' thought Akira as he saw what was happening. Then he saw the Rock Man and the others headed towards the concert. 'Guess its time for me to make my appearance,'

"Denpa Henkan! Kosuke Akira, On-Air!" he shouted out as he was engulfed by light. In his place was an blue armored figure with a crescent-shaped blade. "Soon, you will suffer my wrath, Dragoon!"  


* * *

**BassMega: Okay, maybe that was short..**

**Solo: Do I have to make an appearance in this?**

**BassMega: In what? The fight or the Author's Space?**

**Solo: The Author's Space of course, pathetic human.**

**BassMega: Shut up or I'll make you eat horse manure.**

**Solo: Yes, _mommy_**

**BassMega: I said Shut UP!**

**Subaru: Don't listen to him, alright?**

**BassMega: Fine. To everyone else: Click the button below and Review please.  
**


End file.
